


Rescuing and Saving

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rescue, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot/Drabble between Derek Morgan and an OC where he rescues her from an unsub and they finally say I love you to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing and Saving

My face stung as he struck me across the face with the back of his hand.

"Tell me why!" The man snarled, hobbling back and forth in front of me.

"Why what?" I answered weakly, spitting out blood, my inner cheek being cut by my teeth.

"Why would you betray me like that? I trusted you, Annabelle!" 

"I didn't...betray you." I tugged hopelessly on the chains that held my wrists together, my legs struggling against the ones around my ankles. 

"You didn't?" He screamed, storming over to the table nearby, picking up two photos and shoving them in my face. "Who is he?! Look!!" 

I swallowed hard, staring at the photos, which had been taken from a distance, of me and my boyfriend kissing goodbye earlier this week.

My boyfriend, Derek Morgan...where was he? He was coming. I knew he was. 

But for the meantime, I was stuck here. Being beaten and shouted at, a knife being waved around by the maniac known as Jacob Tuttlewear. In other words, the unsub of the FBI Behavioural Analysis' latest case.

 _"This unsub picks out Alpha males, men he feels insignificant to in everyday life, and feels like everything they have is really his. If they have a wife, that woman is really his wife who has betrayed him. If they have an expensive car, that car is his that the male had stolen..."_ The profile Hotch and Morgan had delivered to NYPD had been spot on so far...

I sucked in a tight breath, feeling the cool sharp blade of his knife against my neck. His face was incredibly close to mine, his eyes squinting in rage. "You cheated on me. With this man. This 'Derek Morgan'." He spat at me, pulling away and rubbing the injury on his leg.

I panted softly, watching him. I bit down on my lip, knowing the team was coming...they had to be coming.

"I-I would never cheat on you, Jacob." I said quietly, looking over at him. Playing into his fantasy would be the only way I could keep him calm.

"You did!" He yelled at me, glaring.

"I don't love him." I responded, grasping at any attempt to make it out of this alive.

"You don't?" He repeated, looking at me. His face was still red with anger and frustration but I could see the fire dying in his eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "N-No." My voice croaked with lies and I swallowed hard. I was usually so much better than this...but how could I deny my feelings for Derek?

Jacob got up slowly and moved over to me, touching my cheek in an intimate manner. It took all my willpower to not pull away in disturbance. 

Suddenly, the door behind us was kicked down and Jacob circled around me, holding the knife to my neck.

"Put the knife down, Jacob." Morgan's voice was calm but when my eyes met his, I could see the fear and the anger.

"Get away, you bastard!" Jacob screamed. "Annabelle is mine! And you can't take her away!" His nervous hand started to shake, the knife moving too close to comfort against my neck. I hissed in fear, swallowing hard.

"Tuttlewear, if that knife so much as scrapes her, I will shoot you down like a dog. She is not your wife. She is not your girlfriend." Derek told him, his voice starting to sound more angry.

Jacob started to shake harder with anger and the knife lifted closer to my neck before the sound of a gun shot rang into my ear.

I panted hard, feeling the body behind me slump backwards, a small cut resulting on my neck.

I cried out a little, swallowing hard and starting to struggle in panic. All I could think was I needed to get out before he came back.

"Hey hey hey hey...Belle...Belle." Derek called, kneeling by my side, touching my face and my hand gently. "You're okay. You're safe..." He murmured, hugging me tight. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sobbing softly, all the emotions of fear pouring out of me.

Hotch had shot him right through the head after coming in the side doorway. I couldn't thank him enough as they were pushing me in a gurney into an ambulance. I struggled with them for a bit, insisting I didn't need to go but Derek and the team told me I had to. Once I got into the ambulance, I passed out, my body giving up from the beatings and the near death experience.

By the time I woke up, I could hear the heart monitor and the sound of people talking outside my room. It all sounded so far away.

My eyes blinked opened slowly, feeling heavy and tired, and my hand lifted immediately to my face where the most pain was coming from.

"Don't touch, it'll only hurt more." 

I finally noticed Derek sitting in the chair next to my bed and slowly started to get up, wanting to hug him. 

"No no no...Stay in bed...I don't want you hurting yourself more." He whispered, touching my cheek. "Belle, I'm so sorry I wasn't there before-"

"Oh shut up, Derek." I laughed slightly, the pain in my chest hurting more as I did so. "You did the best you could...Got there before he killed me." I reminded him, shifting my sore body slightly.

His eyes watched me and I could see the guilt in them. "I should've been there...I should've been there to protect you from him. You shouldn't have gotten taken in the first place." 

"Better me than someone else, Derek." I whispered. "Not a lot of people would've been able to handle him or to take the beatings. It's good to be an agent with training hm?"

"You shouldn't have had to handle him or take it." He answered sharply, sighing in frustration, letting his head hang slightly. "Baby, I-"

"I love you, Derek." I said quickly, looking at him. He paused, staring at me. It was the first time either of us had said it, and not exactly how I had pictured saying it to him either. "I...I had to tell him that I didn't love you...play into his fantasy..." I explained slowly. "But...I  _do_ love you."

Derek watched me, reaching over and kissing my forehead gently. "I love you too." He murmured, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "I would do anything for you...I'll always come and save you." He whispered.

"Unless it's me saving  _your_ ass." I whispered back, smirking when I got a chuckle out of him.

"Yeah...unless that." Derek smiled, gently pecking my lips.


End file.
